numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleven (character)
Eleven, or 11, is a Numberblock made of 11 blocks. She is voiced by Beth Chalmers. Appearance 11 is made of ten white blocks and one red block with two red eyes, one twice the size as the other, red lips, green limbs, white socks, and dark green shoes. There was a blue variation too. According to SOSR, all 11s are female, but according to Punchcar63, red 11s are females and blue elevens are male. Prototype Designs One design of 11 is male and brown brown, and is a cyclops-like 1, created by Gabe Sotillo (Punchcar63). Another design is a football/soccer ball. She is white, with black pentagons all over her, created by SuperToysUniverse. Another design of 11 is green with light green eyes and lips, created by the autistic son of Bex (LadySchaefer). Another design of 11 is white with dice-blocks. Like 6, each of her blocks shows a different number of spots from 1-11. Created by Its Mr Job. Another design of 11 is scarlet, with eyes on the sides of his head, like 6, and is arranged 1>1+3x3. Created by Arif Khamis-Yussuf (Arifmetix). TSRITW's design of 11 is purple. MDZ’s Design is turquoise with the eyes on the ending blocks, and is arranged 2L+3x3. PBS66Wikia's design is light red with a red border, three eyes, and is arranged 1R+2x5. Another design of 11 is pink. Created by ALARM BOB OMB. Another design of 11 is coral red with red oval eyes, lips, limbs, hat, and bow tie. Created by SoSR. sally's design of 11 is light blue, and is male, he only appears in sally's adventures as a background character, he is voiced by sally herself. Adonyai (Rickyakay) 11 is red, secretly, one of her blocks has poop, and she likes to fly, she also likes basketball, and she is a palindrome. Appearances * The Wrong Number (cameo) * Eleven (debut) * Twelve * Thirteen (off-screen) * Tween Scenes * Fifteen's Minute of Fame * On Your Head * Seventeen (episode) * Eighteen (episode) * Nineteen (episode) * I Can Count to Twenty ** Total: 11 Notes * 11's numeral means: ** 3 in Binary. ** 5 in Quaternary. ** 7 in Senary. ** 9 in Octal. ** 11 in Decimal ** 13 in Duodecimal. *** In the duodecimal system, the numeral for 11 is a different symbol and is named "el". ** 17 in Hexadecimal. *** In the hexadecimal system, the numeral for 11 is B. ** 21 in Vigesimal. * While most are happy with 11's official appearance, a small handful of fans have heavily criticized the official design of 11 for being too ugly and for her face being in the wrong location, alongside a small few gone too far, saying that they preferred the fan-designs better. * 11 is the Numberblocks counterpart of K. This is because K is the 11th letter, and 11 is a soccer player, just like K is a soccer player, and 11 players are on a team (A to K). * Many people confused 11 with a boy, mainly due to the fact that most soccer/football players are male, the looks of her, and her eyes. This is, however, the earliest reveal that Eleven was actually a girl; Zero and Blockzilla came much later. * 11 was actually an easter egg in the Wrong Number, thus she's by far the second Numberblock not to debut in her eponymous episode, and the first one to be shown before she was actually shown. * Her voice sounds VERY similar to that of Blockzilla, as they are both voiced by Beth Chalmers. Gallery Eleven.JPG|Official 11 Tall-l.PNG|11 in 10+1 form elevenglow.PNG|"1, 2, 3-4-5, 6-7-8-9, and 10, and one more is 11" 11Better.png Sleeping 11.PNG THAT'S ELEVEN RIGHT THERE.png|11 in "The Wrong Number" Screen Shot 2019-04-26 at 8.12.39 PM.png|Leaked but image is must be here with locked 12, 13, 14, 15 D04216E8-7763-4D2D-9EA3-EF29AA9741C1.jpeg|Blue 11 (Despite popular beliefs she is female) 1345FC1B-C173-4A83-B2A0-EC623629BB66.jpeg|Two 11s and their genderlings with 22. Fanart/Prototype Designs Eleven.png| 's 11 Eleven with Jaydob04 limbs.png| 's 11 07350D61-BA16-4106-AC69-D2D2A2FC406E.png| 's 11 Numberblock 11 (3 Quarters View).png| 's 11 3D4B10F0-B406-4E2E-AD7D-73D281E76961.jpeg| 's 11 SoSR-Eleven.png|SoSR's 11 IMG_1545.JPG| 's 11 Number 11.jpeg| 's 11 11.png| 's 11 2C66A42C-BAAE-4803-A2B3-FFD9F0E1C7E0.jpeg|Shaanvi’s 11 Eleven 11.png| 's art of official 11 My Eleven.PNG| ’s 11 10CF7E99-EBA7-4DB9-B159-A92136DC49D1.png| ’s 11 (10 + 1 version) 11-2.png| ’s 11 my eleven saying i like turtles.PNG| ’s 11 1556384328836655574320.jpg| 's Eleven Video Category:Characters Category:Prime Numberblocks Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 11 Numberblocks Category:Teens Category:Football Numberblocks ⚽️ Category:Lucky Numberblocks ���� Category:Females Category:Female Category:Numberblocks voiced by Beth chlamers